RWBY Test Wiki:Forum Policies
The following states the rules which are to be adhered to on the . If you have any questions, suggestions or comments, please click here or create a thread in the Administrative Requests board. Please note that these policies may be updated without notice. __NOEDITSECTION__ Note that the below rules may broadly be applied to message walls as well as article and blog comment sections. Forum Moderators Forum moderators reserve the right to edit, close, move or delete any threads or replies that are deemed to be problematic or have a high potential to cause disturbance. Forum moderators may also request other users to cease behaviours which are considered in violation of the rules below. Users are expected to abide by any reasonable requests from a moderator; users who do not do so may be dealt with by an administrator. Please note that users of administrator and bureaucrat status are automatically given moderator status, and reserve just as much rights on the forum as any moderator. The following is a list of users with forum moderator status or higher: Forum Moderators *SpiritedDreaming Administrators *ChishioKunrin *Gastropod *General Esdeath *Lauren Darkmore *Maki Kuronami *Minomelo Bureaucrats *Sgt D Grif Moderators are asked to give justification when taking any actions in the forum. On the occasion that a user believes that the behavior of a moderator is inappropriate, they are to contact an administrator or bureaucrat. Possible moderator status abuses include, but are not limited to: *Unduly censoring threads or replies over differences of opinion or pursuant to a personal agenda *Using their rights to unfairly censor, threaten or harass a particular user or group of users If a moderator is found to be abusing their powers, their actions will be reversed and a nomination for their removal may be opened. Rules 1. Undefined Circumstances :Moderators reserve the right to add temporary rules or take action in a situation not covered by the RWBY Wiki Forum Policy. When doing so, the action taken must always be justifiable, should an administrator investigate the situation. 2. Harassment :The direct targeting of an individual user on the basis of their race, gender, religion, interests, spelling, grammar, intellect, psychological state (mental illnesses) or physical appearance qualifies as harassment, and is not to be tolerated. :This covers the threats of violence, legal action and the use of media to harass an individual. The act of getting users to gang-up on or mob the harassed individual is also prohibited. :When a user is targeted for harassment, they should contact an moderator or administrator immediately, rather than reciprocate and escalate the situation. 3. Civil Behavior :All users are expected to keep a civil manner when talking. Avoid making comments that are likely to offend a user, and keep profane wording to a bare minimum. If a user shows exceptional profanity or disrespect, report it to a moderator or administrator, who will deal with the situation. :All users must show respect to one another. Abuse and insults will not be tolerated. When a staff member enforces a policy, due respect is to be given to their decision. Users seeking to appeal a decision may do so by contacting an administrator or bureaucrat. 4. Disturbances :Moderators are given the right to immediately take action if he/she sees user(s) to be excessively spamming, trolling or flaming. This includes, but is not limited to, flooding the forum with random external links, linking to illegal or obscene material, spamming boards with patent nonsense or posting content with the intent of provoking an adverse emotional response. 5. Sexual Content :No explicit sexual content is to be linked on the forum, including images and sites. This also involves erotic pictures, like licking, touching private parts, etc. Posts of this nature will be removed and admins may be informed to deal with the offending users. Conversations regarding sexual content is allowed under keen observation, but explicit descriptions are not permitted. 6. Links :Linking to certain types of content is prohibited in the forum. Prohibited content includes, but is not limited to: excessive gore and violence, "shock" or "screamer" sites, illegal content, and malware. Links to these materials will be removed immediately. :Users are asked to avoid using link shorteners such as bit.ly when possible, as they hide the actual destination of the link. However, certain links do require shortening, as they would be excessively long otherwise. When linking an image from Google, click "View Image" to link to the image itself, rather than a long Google referral link. :Please note that enabling illegal activities by explicitly promoting websites by name, or otherwise giving instructions on how to access illegal content, is also heavily discouraged, even if direct functioning hyperlinks are not provided. Threads or replies of these type may be removed at the discretion of a moderator. 7. Subject Matter :Threads discussing sensitive subject matter, such as religion, politics, gender, sexuality, or race must be kept in order by a moderator. :If a user feels uncomfortable or offended by a topic of a particular thread, they may make their opinion known to a moderator, who will assess the situation. If the topic is found to violate any other policies, moderators may close the thread, remove offending replies, or delete the thread entirely. :If the topic is found to not be in violation of any policies, the offended user is asked to not participate in the thread. 8. Multi-Posting :Users are also asked not to post more than two replies in a row. If a user feels the need to add something onto a post that they have just made, they should use the edit button and append additions to their last post, rather than create another one. 9. Necroposting :"Necroposting," or posting in a thread that has been inactive for more than 2 to 3 months, is discouraged. Whilst usually not a bannable offense, users are kindly asked to avoid necroposting and encouraged to create new threads. In certain cases, threads may be closed by a moderator if necessary. 10. Superseded Threads :Certain topics with continuous discussion are remade or replaced with a new thread periodically as they reach around 500 posts, at which point continuing a thread becomes cumbersome. In these cases, the obsolete or superseded thread may be closed by a moderator in order to avoid the confusion of two threads with the same topic running concurrently. Replacement threads may be created by users or moderators. Creators of the new thread are asked to link to the new thread either in the last post of the superseded thread or in the thread closing summary. 11. Moving Threads :Moderators may move threads to a more appropriate board should they feel a thread is not suited to the board they were posted in. 12. Spoilers :Discussing or divulging leaked content before it is officially released is prohibited. Moderators are asked to remove the offending material and inform an administrator. Offenders may be banned on their first offense. :It is also not permitted to link to or leak newly released episodes before they are available to registered users of the Rooster Teeth website. 13. Cross-wiki Incidents :Actions such as organizing mass disruption of other wikis or websites ("brigading" or "raiding"), or encouraging users to do so is prohibited. Any actions done to another wiki or website, or by another wiki or website to this wiki (such as a mass influx of users from another Wiki or website with malicious intent) are to be reported to a moderator or administrator immediately to handle. In addition, airing personal issues with the users or staff of other wikis is not tolerated. :If another wiki causes an incident with this wiki, do not go back to their wiki to get revenge or investigate. Allow for RWBY Wiki staff to assess the situation. 14. Sockpuppeting :Any account found to be a "sockpuppet", such as (but not limited to) a second account being used to avoid a ban or warning, or to artificially influence discussions, will be banned indefinitely from the Wiki by an administrator. Moderators are asked to report sockpuppet accounts and the user who created them to an administrator, so they can take any further action needed. :Keep in mind that any action or behavior prohibited by Wikia policies or Staff is also prohibited on the RWBY Wiki Forum. Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Policy